neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional places in G.I. Joe
The G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero comic book series was first published by Marvel Comics and later by Devil's Due Productions. The Marvel Comics series was written primarily by Larry Hama. Larry Hama frequently uses fictional cities and countries as stand-ins for real locations with similar political and economic conditions, and these countries are frequently a satire of their real world counterparts. Devil's Due Productions continued the trend of using fictional stand-ins for locations. Countries Some of the fictional countries in the G.I. Joe comics universe include: * Badhikistan - the location of Monolith Base, which served as the new main base of operations for Cobra, after Cobra Island was abandoned. * Benzheen - the oil-rich neighbor of Trucial Abysmia. The site of the murders of multiple Joe officers."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #111-115 The name is a pun on benzine, a type of oil. * Borovia - Its capital is Krogdnsz. Borovia was originally a communist country."G.I.Joe Special Missions" #6 (August 1, 1987) When Communism fell a democracy was put in place; the country was renamed Borigia/Krazny-Marengo, which even the characters in the series admit was a more confusing name. Many conflicts center around the capital. The country is referred to as Borovia again in the Devil's Due relaunch of G.I. Joe in issue #23. * Chomo-Lungma - Small country in the Himalayas. Taken over by Chinese forces despite revolution movement assisted by G.I. Joe team."G.I. Joe Special Missions" #14-15 (1988) * Cobra Island - a small island nation centered in the Gulf of Mexico, officially recognized by the United Nations. Base of many terrorist strikes against other countries. Has had two civil wars so far. * Darklonia - a small country ruled by Destro's cousin, Darklon. It is situated between Trans-Carpathia and Wolkekuckukkland. * Frusenland - an Arctic environment island (the name is a pun on "frozen land) where Cobra used its paranoia ray to incite unrest in order to sell more arms. G.I. Joe, particularly the Battleforce 2000 unit, defeats them. Another Cobra outpost in that country is neutralized years later."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #23 (October 2003) Frusenland has hundreds of miles of coastline. Its capital is Frusenhagen."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #68 * Kalingaland - formally Equatorial Kalingaland, with its capital of Kalingaville. This country was wracked by a civil war between Soviet-backed Kalinga-Rouge rebels and the U.S.-backed Kalinga government before its leader, Prince Ngoto, returned. * Punto del Mucosa - Sierra Gordo's neighboring country. It is featured in G.I. Joe Special Missions #28. It allied with G.I. Joe to host a secret airbase for stealth fighters. Cobra manages to destroy the planes due to the Presidential bodyguards being traitors. * Sierra Gordo - Its capital is Rio Lindo. It is a Latin American country with a coastline."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #56 (1987) The government first fell apart after a battle drove influential Cobra forces out of the country."G.I. Joe A Real American Hero" #12 (June 1983) Several members of the Oktober Guard died during a battle in that country. More details are revealed in the Devil's Due series. In 1998 the country establishes democracy with the election of Jesus Delacruz. Several years later, a high tech army invades from the neighboring territory of Sierra Muerte, cutting a 'path of carnage'. America, a firm ally, is unable to provide military assistance as they themselves are stretched thin. A flashback tale, 'Declassified', features a Joe mission gone wrong deep in this country. G.I.Joe: Declassified #1-3 (June–October 2006) * Sierra Muerte - a country neighboring Sierra Gordo, which Destro allies himself with in his elaborate ruse to keep both G.I. Joe and Cobra distracted from his discovery of Mindbender's Tempest device. Origin of the Sierro Gordo invasion force. Both countries have developed a peace treaty."G.I. Joe A Real American Hero" #28 (March 2004). * Trans-Carpathia - a stand-in for Transylvania and other Balkan regions, and home of the Silent Castle, the site of many Joe/Cobra confrontations. One such battle occurs in the first four issues of the 'Frontline' series."G.I. Joe Frontline" #1-4 * Trucial Abysmia - As indicated in "G.I. Joe Special Missions" #18, it is located on the eastern coast of North Africa. It represents Middle-Eastern dictator-ruled countries in the region. For a time, its rulership embraced communism. Cobra used the country as a launching point for the invasion of Benzheen to capture its oil. Several Joe characters die in this country. * Wolkekuckukkland - A country bordering Darklonia. Its name is a slight alteration for German Wolkenkuckucksland = Cloudcuckooland. It is featured in G.I. Joe #148 (May 1994) when it is invaded by Cobra. The Joes assist the defending forces, despite high-level betrayals and incompetence of the defenders. This conflict happens despite an approaching asteroid threatening to end all life on earth. Joe and Russian forces destroy the asteroid. American cities * Broca Beach, New Jersey - another town overtaken by Cobra. This was run by the Dreadnoks with the assistance of multiple Cobra operatives. It was discovered by two Joes, Rock'N'Roll and Clutch, but they were brainwashed into forgetting the Cobra influence. Broca is an anagram of Cobra. The Joes capture a drug-dealing ring operating out of the town; the Cobra influence goes undiscovered."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #124-125 * Delhi Hills - Featured in the Devil's Due relaunch series.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #14 - 15, Jan 2002 Delhi Hills is a smaller town, struggling economically. Cobra had not fully taken it over yet, and some of the citizens were free of their influence. Rock'N'Roll, Alpine, Bazooka and Mutt discover the situation after odd behavior in a local bar. The Joes successfully escape the resulting battle, the bar burns down, and no sign of Cobra is found. Despite the lack of evidence, the group's story is believed by the other Joes. Actual evidence comes later, because of an anonymous tip. * Millville - This industry-heavy town already had a well established history free from the influence of Cobra Commander. Cobra forces invaded and took it over in G.I. Joe issue #100 (May 1990). Communications were cut. The police were imprisoned. The citizens were rounded up and brainwashed. Two other Joes, Mutt and Spirit, were on hand, visiting family. They formed a small resistance movement that included several Millville citizens. The other town members had been brainwashed to act normally when the authorities visit, causing much chaos for the Joe team. * Springfield - was the first entirely Cobra controlled town. Cobra stored a lot of equipment there; many otherwise innocent-looking garages had tanks inside. It was the site for many Cobra operations, including the creation of Serpentor. It was invaded and neutralized in issue #50 of the Marvel Comic book series."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #50 Though several Cobra vehicles were left at the airport, no real evidence was found. It was left demolished and empty."G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero" #53 The Joes find Cobra influence in the last three towns when a revived Serpentor, to distract Joe forces, leaks information about multiple Cobra outposts. Scarlett is seen leading a squad arresting several Delhi Hill Cobra operatives. Broca Beach is also raided. See also * List of fictional countries * The Pit (G.I. Joe) * Terror Drome References External links * List of G.I. Joe locations at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page Category:G.I. Joe Category:Lists of fictional locations